This invention relates in general to band saws and deals more particularly with a cut-off saw attachment for a machine tool or the like.
The cut-off saw attachment of the present invention is particularly adapted to satisfy the requirements of small machine shops, home work shops and the like which have occasional need for a cut-off saw for cutting bar or rod stock to desired length or performing other relatively light duty sawing operations. Heretofore, various special purpose power saws have been available for performing such operations, however, such machines are usually relatively large self-contained units, have individual drive motors, are relatively expensive and occupy considerable floor space.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide a portable, cut-off saw attachment for a machine tool, which is driven by the machine tool, and which may be manufactured and sold at relatively low cost.